Lost in the future
by Hibird-sama
Summary: When Giannini's time machine accidently brought Vongola Primo to Decimo's present time, Tsuna and his guardians will finally discover Vongola Primo's real personality. Who knew that Giotto wasn't actually as cool and badass as we thought? Eventual slight G27 at the end.
1. Chapter 1 - Lost in the future!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR nor its characters.

**Warning:** Might contain SLIIIIGHT Shonen-Ai. But no lemon at all (sorry hehe, maybe in omake if I get enough reviewers/favorites :3).

**A.N. : **This story happens after the Shimon arc (well for the present time).

'_This'_ = Thoughts, "This" = normal speaking, _**"This*"**_ = Italian

And I'm definitely no-good for summarizing. So I hope that you will enjoy this story more than the summary xD.

* * *

It was a fine sunny day when the sky was blue and a few clouds were scattered here and there up in the sky. A light breeze slowly drifted them away towards the snowy Alpen mountains over the hills. One could tell that it was the perfect day to be spent outside with family and friends, having a picnic or just a walk. Birds were standing on the imposing firs and singing, welcoming spring as a few flowers have already started to blossom.

But of course, only one on Earth couldn't afford enjoying this beautiful day; and it was none other than the infamous young Vongola Primo, Giotto.

"_**Cazzo*,**_ what's up with all of this paper work?!" cried the blonde, as he threw a pile of sheets to the air in front of his mahogany desk. Sky blue eyes observed the sheets of paper flying and slowly going down to the ground, all scattered on the red-carpeted floor of his bureau. Giotto let a heavy sigh slip through his lips before sinking down on his chair and turning his head to the glassy walls behind him.

The young boss couldn't help but sight again as he saw how beautiful the weather was outside and rubbed his temple. Jeez, if only paper work didn't exist! If only his… his… his stupid and careless guardians could at least avoid destroying parts of the mansion or maybe avoid destroying parts of the town as well, his world would be way much better. Signing this paper to ensure a pay-back to the local grocery store who got their window broken due to a certain high-tempered red-haired guardian. Signing this other paper to agree with the renovations of the west wing destroyed by a certain pissed cloud guardian. And signing that other paper to repair the gym's wall because a certain extreme guardian destroyed it during his training.

Giotto glanced at the pile of sheets in front of him before whining and bumping his forehead on the table. Enough was enough, really. He has been stuck in this room for 3 days now! He even sleeps here on the red velvet victorian couch in front of the fireplace.

Sighing as he realized how messed up his room was, with sheets of paper scattered everywhere, Giotto whined before standing up and starting to pick the papers one by one. He however jumped in surprize as he heard someone knocking at his door.

"Come in," said Giotto, as he picked up an other piece of paper with his right hand before putting it on the pile he was holding on his left hand. The mahogany door slightly creaked as he opened and revealed 6 men standing on the doorframe. One of them was light-shaded-red-headed with a flame-tattoo on his face. An other one looked Japanese and was wearing traditional Japanese clothes. Besides him stood an other Japanese-looking man, but this one was more wearing some religious clothes. Next to him stood the youngest one of them, a green-haired teen, with a lightning tattoo under his eye. And next to him stood two men having a glaring contest: one of them was blonde and wearing a black trench coat while the other one had blue hair combed in a melon-style with aristocratic clothes.

"Ah, hey guys, what brings you there?" said Giotto with a faint smile as he picked other pieces of paper from the carpeted floor.

"Giotto, you have been locked in this room for 3 days now. You haven't been eating with us since then and… and…"

"You haven't been taking a bath for 3 days now, nor changed clothes. You haven't even sleeped properly, and you don't eat much. Primo… Don't push yourself too hard," said the red-haired man as he approached the blonde to help him pick things up form the floor.

"You haven't been attending Sunday's extreme church session, Primo."

"Yare yare~" muttered the green-haired as he scanned the room with his eyes. "And don't ever dare to say that my bedroom is messy anymore, Primo~ Look at these empty plates and used coffee mugs, these cushions everywhere, these sheets of paper scattered everywhere and…"

"Herbivore, you have bags under your eyes."

"Nufufufu, you should get some rest, Primo. It could weaken Vongola." Giotto dumbfoundedly looked at his guardians and arched an eyebrow before yawning.

"What are you saying? I'm not tired at all!" said Primo as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. The guardians looked at each other before nodding at each other and approaching their boss at the same time, slowly surrounding the blonde. Giotto widened his eyes and looked at them, not really understanding what they were going to do to him. But his hyper-intuition made him shiver down his spine.

"Sorry, Primo, but it's for your own good," said the red-haired one, before catching the blonde, making him sit on the floor and putting his arms behind his back.

"O-Oi! G! What are you doing?! Oi, guys!" Giotto's eyes widened even more as Asari and Knuckle were also holding him, whereas Lampo and Daemon were both holding his feet. Primo trembled as he saw his cloud guardian approaching with a white pill and a glass of water. Where did he get that from?!

"A-Alaude. Oi. What are you doing?!"

"Drink this, stupid herbivore," said Alaude as he forced Giotto to swallow the white pill and drink some water from the glass. Giotto, after swallowing, glared at his guardians as they released him. Standing up, Giotto crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"What the heck guys… What the… heck…" mumbled Giotto before his eyes slowly closed and his feet slowly not supporting his weight anymore. Before the blonde could touch the ground, G managed to catch him and carried the snoring figure bridal style.

"Mission accomplished, guys!" said Asari, cheerfully. G carefully put his boss on the red velvet couch and put a wooled blanket on the blonde before sighing loudly. He then glanced at Primo's desk and sweat dropped as he saw the huge piles of paperwork on the imposing mahogany desk.

"How can Primo stay stuck in this room with that much paper work? God must really love him…" said Knuckle, as he picked the remaining sheets of paper from the floor.

"Well, let's do it guys!" Asari cheerfully said, as he clapped both his hands. The others nodded and soon, all of them were busy at doing something. While Knuckle and Lampo cleaned the room, G was doing Giotto's paperwork. Daemon was pulling the curtains to the side and opening the windows while Alaude sat in front of his sleeping boss, watching him over.

Sharp ice blue eyes scanned the herbivorous sleeping figure. The CEDEF boss has always wondered how come such a herbivore managed to become the boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world. As he watched the breathing body going up and down, a piece of paper slipped under the victorian couch caught his attention. Alaude stood up and bent down to pick it up and read the content. A contract to repair the north wing's main hall? An evil smirk plastered on his face as he recalled the fight he had with his herbivorous boss that day. Oh yes, he remembered very well the hole he made on that wall and the three chandeliers he broke, plus the statues he broke into pieces that day. It was quite an entertaining fight, Alaude even considered to consider the herbivore as an omnivore. But he immediately took that thought off his head as he saw his sleeping boss drolling on the couch.

_**Poof!**_

Alaude immediately raised his head as he heard the odd sound to look at the sleeping herbivore and was surprised as he saw some pink smoke starting to fade away, the couch Giotto-less.

"Pri…mo?"

* * *

A blonde figure slowly opened his sky blue eyes after some good sleep. How did he fall asleep again? After rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly before stretching both his arms, Giotto felt something sluggish on his chin and realized that he had been drolling during his sleep. Immediately rubbing it with his suit's sleeve, Giotto felt blood rush his cheeks. What is he?! A Kid?!

Focusing all his mind on his surrounding and thoughts, Giotto's eyes widened and jumped from the bed he was basically laying on. Wait. A bed?! Wasn't he supposed to be in his bureau?! Where was he?! And… What kind of room is this?! Giotto furiously turned his head up and down, to the left and to the right, scanning all his surrounding. Wh-What was that kind of rectangular shaped thing on the ceiling with white light?! I-Is he dead?! Was it… God's light?! Yes! It must be God's light, light from the paradise.

But wait, if he sees God's light, that would mean that… He is dead…

Giotto froze at that thought. What… the hell… So this is what happens when you die? You arrive in some odd room with God's light appearing from the ceiling? Giotto stretched his hand to the ceiling, slowly but hesitantly moving his arm towards God's light. As fingertips brushed this light's source, it immediately burned him so bad that Giotto immediately pulled his fingers away and put them in his mouth. What kind of sorcery is this?!

Or is it… An illusion?! Yes! It must be it! It must be one of Daemon's damn tricks. Giotto lowered his head before chuckling darkly.

"Daemon, this is not funny anymore. Get me the heck out of your damn illusions or I will freeze you with my Zero Point Breakthrough…"

Nothing happened.

"Daemon, this isn't funny!" Giotto shut his eyes for a while before opening them slowly, revealing orange-tinted sharp orbs. Once in his hyper dying will mode, Giotto then stared at his surrounding.

'_Huh? Strange that even in hyper dying will mode, I can't see through his illusions.'_

Suddenly, the woodened door slowly opened, revealing a brunette teen with a baby sitting on his head. He had brown spiky and messy hair, wide caramel orbs, and white porcelain skin. The baby was quite odd though. He had huge onyx eyes, was wearing an orange shirt with a black suit and tie, plus a fedora orange-ribboned on his head. The teen, however, looked like a normal middle-schooler with a weird uniform, and he was holding a bag. His hand… His finger…

Giotto's eyes widened as he saw the Vongola ring the brunette had on his finger. Orange eyes then trailed upwards to see an extremely shocked expression on both kids' faces, though the brunette showed it more than the baby.

"_**Who are you*,"**_ asked Giotto with a monotone voice, glaring at both kids. "Why do you have the Vongola ring with you?! Are you an impostor or something?!" shouted Giotto, as he aimed one of his gloves to the brunette. Tsuna immediately lost his bag's hold and cried.

"Wh-Who are you?! Entering people's bedrooms like that! Are you some kind of pervert?! A-And why are you speaking Italian I-I-"

"Shut up, dame-Tsuna," interrupted Reborn, as he kicked the brunette's cheek. Giotto sweat dropped at the sight of the teen being sent to the floor by an odd baby. Onyx eyes then glared at the blonde and approached him.

"_**Who are you? How do you know about Vongola?*"**_ said Reborn, as Leon transformed itself into a gun in Reborn's hand.

"_**How do YOU know about Vongola? How a baby like you knows about Vongola?!*"**_ asked Giotto, ready to defend himself with his cape.

"_**How come do you have the Mantello di Vongola Primo and the Mitena di Vongola Primo? And I should be the one asking you questions. Now answer me, or do you prefer having a taste of death?*"**_ Reborn now pointed his gun at the blonde man who was actually sweat dropping. How can a baby be so scary?!

"_**Isn't it a bit obvious?! It's because I AM Vongola Primo,*"**_ said Giotto as he put his hands on his hips. _**"Look!*"**_ Giotto then went out of his hyper dying will mode and showed his Vongola ring to the baby. Reborn arched an eyebrow before turning his head towards a petrified Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, show me your ring," said Reborn, as he stretched his arm towards his student.

"Hiie! But why?! Why are you guys speaking in Italian anyways?! And-And why does he have the Vongola sky ring and –AW!" Tsuna whined as his evil tutor twisted his wrist and took the ring from Tsuna's middle finger. Reborn looked at Tsuna's ring before looking back at Giotto's ring, then at Tsuna's ring, then Giotto's ring, and sighed.

"_**From now on, speak in Japanese, Primo. Dame-Tsuna doesn't understand Italian at all. Well, not yet, at least.*"**_ Giotto sighed in relief as he saw the baby's gun turn back into a green chameleon and looked at the brunette.

"Kiss my hand, I'm Vongola Primo," said Primo, as he stretched his hand towards the brunette. The brunette looked at the hand dumbfoundedly before a vein popped out of his head and glared at the blonde.

"Why should I kiss an impostor's hand?! Who are you anyways, are you crazy or what?! Re-Reborn! Why are you letting him be like that?! And give me my ring back!" shouted Tsuna. Leon instantly transformed itself into a gun and Reborn immediately pointed his gun towards his student. "Hiiiie!"

"You're being way too noisy, dame-Tsuna. You two follow me," said Reborn, as he started to walk out of the bedroom. The blonde and the brunette both sweat dropped and looked at each other before hesitantly following the arcobaleno.

As both arrived downstairs, they both saw Reborn tugging Maman's skirt, catching the woman's attention. Nana immediately stopped cooking as he saw Reborn look at her and picked him up.

"Ara, Reborn-kun? Do you want to help me cook?" said Nana cheerfully, as he looked at Reborn.

"Yes, Maman. But first, I want to introduce you Giotto, he's Tsuna's distant Italian cousin. He will be staying here for a while," said Reborn, as he pointed his finger towards Giotto. Nana turned her head towards the said 'Giotto' and looked at him dumbfoundedly and put Reborn back to the floor. She then made an extremely wide smile and clapped her hands.

"Ara! Welcome, Giotto-kun! Please feel free to stay here! If you want to there are Iemitsu's clothes and you can sleep in Tsu-kun's bedroom!"

"O-Oi!" protested Tsuna, appearing out of nowhere in the kitchen.

"Maa, Tsu-kun! You have to be nice to your cousins! Especially when they come from Italy! He must have had a very long and tiring trip, ne, Giotto-kun?" asked Nana, beaming at the blonde. Giotto looked at her, looked at the glaring Reborn questioningly before instantly looking back at maman and nervously smiled. He then approached maman's hand, gently grabbed it and gently kissed it.

"Thank you for welcoming me_**, mama.**_ My name is Giotto, sorry for the intrusion." Nana immediately blushed before squealing like a high school girl.

"Aaah~! If only Tsu-kun or Iemitsu can be as gentleman as you! Do you want some tea or…?"

"Maman, we are going to the living room to watch TV," said Reborn, as he dragged the blonde and the brunette to the living room.

Once arrived in the living room, Reborn made sure that he had closed the door and ordered both spiky-haired to sit on the couches. They both obediently sat down and looked at him. Reborn sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and sighed before rubbing his temples.

"Dame-Tsuna, let me… introduce you Vongola Primo, Giotto." Tsuna looked at the blonde questioningly before widening his eyes.

"Hiiiie! V-Vongola Primo?! How is that even possible?! I-Isn't he inside of my ring or… hiiie! B-But haven't we already met each other once?! Why don't you remember me and-"

"Dame-Tsuna, the one you met was the Primo in the ring. The dead one."

"Am I dead?!"

"Shut up, dame-Giotto. It seems that you have been accidently taken to the future. I mean the present time now." Sky blue eyes widened and stared dumbfoundedly at the arcobaleno.

"E-Eh?! The kid is right! How is that even possible?!"

"The kid has a name!" protested Tsuna. Reborn kicked Tsuna's cheek once again and sat on his head."

"Dame-Primo, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or Dame-Tsuna. Or Vongola Decimo."

"D-D-Decimo?!" Giotto stared at the brunette before rubbing his eyes, pinching his cheeks and look at the brunette again. "I-In what year am I?!"

"2012," said Reborn and Tsuna in chorus.

"Wh-What?! And what is that odd light on the ceiling?!" Reborn and Tsuna looked up at the ceiling before laughing. "Wh-What?!"

"These are lamps. It provides light using electricity," said Reborn. "Let's turn the TV on, shall we? Otherwise maman would be suspiscious." Reborn jumped off the coffee table before walking towards the tv and pushing the on button. Giotto's eyes widened at the odd rectangular-shaped thing and jumped as images started to appear on the screen.

"Wh-What kind of sorcery is this?! Why are there men in that box?! Do we have to free them or?!" Reborn sighed loudly before slapping Giotto's cheek.

"This is called a TV. In our era, we use this to watch films."

"Films?" Reborn sighed.

"These people are _**not**_ trapped in the box, Giotto."

"B-But!"

"Shut up."

The three remained silent as they watched tv, though Giotto seemed to be more passionated as the film went on. It was broadcasting the film '_The Godfather_', and it extremely caught Giotto's attention.

"How come are they part of the mafia and they are not using flames?!" cried Giotto, furiously stretching his hand towards the TV. "Stupid 'TV'!" shouted Giotto, as he froze the TV using the Zero Point Breakthrough technique. Reborn and Tsuna sweatdropped as they saw the frozen TV. And before anyone could blink, Reborn fiercely kicked Giotto's face and slapped him.

"You froze the damn TV, it's not its fault you damn useless…"

"Re-Reborn please calm down…" begged Tsuna, as he put his hand on Reborn's shoulder. The brunette, however, immediately froze as Reborn sent him a deadly glare. The arcobaleno, however, only sighed for the n-th time and crossed his arms.

"I think I will have to call Giannini to fix this problem," said Reborn, as he walked out of the room. "Oh, and unfreeze the TV before maman notices this," added Reborn, smirking before slamming the door behind him. Giotto and Tsuna looked at each other before nodding to themselves and starting to unfreeze the TV using their flame.

"Oi, Decimo…" Tsuna tilted his head to the side and looked at his great-great-great-grandfather. Giotto looked at his descendent and couldn't help but think that the brunette is incredibely cute. "… How's Vongola? I mean in this time… Aren't you a bit too young to be a boss?"

"Y-Yeah, well… A few days ago there was a war between the Vongola famiglia and the Shimon famiglia and…"

"What?!" Giotto abruptly stood up. "What the heck are you doing with Cozarto's descendent?! Why are you fighting him you bas-"

"W-Wait!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him. "There was a misunderstanding between the two families, and _**your **_mist guardian was actually the one who plotted everything!" Giotto looked shocked at Tsuna's sudden accusation before making a mental note to smack that stupid melon-head once he will be back. "Anyways! Now we are friends and… Yeah," mumbled Tsuna, as he continued unfreezing the TV. Giotto stared at him for a while before gently smile at the brunette and ruffling his hair.

"Thank you, Decimo," said Giotto. Tsuna looked at him for a while before smiling back at his ancestor. "O-Oh yeah and by the way, um, how do I look like? I mean the dead me in your ring…"

"A-Ah, well, he is you and err… You two are the same, it's just that I have actually never really seen him without being in his hyper dying will mode so yeah." Giotto stared dumbfoundedly again at the younger one before grinning.

"Tell me that I was handsome."

"E-Eh?!"

"Wasn't I handsome in hyper dying will mode?" grinned Giotto, winking at the younger one. Tsuna widened his eyes before blushing and panicking.

And thank god, a certain cruel baby slammed the door open.

"Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Giotto. I have talked to Giannini, and he said that while he was trying to upgrade the time machine, he broke it. And it accidently brought Primo to this time. He also says that he doesn't think he will be able to repair it before at least one month, so yeah. Primo will have to stay with us. But no one has to know about his real identity as long as he is here…"

"Wouldn't it be better if Decimo's guardians knew about my presence? I mean as a boss, I… Um…" Reborn sighed.

"Fine, But just them. All the rest have to remain oblivious. Because if an ennemy happened to kill you, it might cause a time paradox. And Dame-Tsuna … wouldn't exist anymore." Reborn finished his sentence in an extremely serious tone, so serious that it made the two Vongola shiver. "I think that we better start by providing you clothes other than your suit and your cape. If people happened to see you with this, they might think that you're crazy, Primo. I will get you Dame Tsuna's father's clothes." Primo frowned before standing up and putting his hands on his hips.

"O-Oi! My cape is just fine!"

"Hush, Primo. Do you want me to be the one to create a time paradox?" Giotto immediately shut his mouth as Reborn pointed his gun towards him.

"E-E-No thanks, Reborn," said Giotto, cold sweat starting to appear on his forehead.

"Boys! Diner is ready!"

The three walked in the dining room and as they stepped in, all of the gazes were focused on Giotto. Bianchi arched an eyebrow while Fuuta, Lambo and I-Pin looked at him dumbfoudedly.

"Reborn, who is it? Why does he remind me of someone?" asked Bianchi.

"Aaah, Bianchi-chan! This is Tsu-kun's Italian distant cousin, Giotto!"

"_**Nice to meet you, bella*,"**_ said Giotto, as he kissed Bianchi's hand. Bianchi's eyes widened before she spread an extremely murderous aura around her. And before Giotto could blink or anything, a plate of poison cooking has already been stuck to his face.

"Don't _**ever**_ touch me you damn pervert," said Bianchi, as she sat down back on her chair with a smirking Reborn on her lap. Tsuna sweat dropped while Giotto was half-dying on the floor.

"Gyahahaha! Dame-Giotto shall now kiss Lambo-san's feet!" As Giotto finished wiping the poison cooking from his face, he looked at the cow child with an arched eyebrow before pinching his cheek. "Gupya! Don't hurt Lambo-sama!"

"You extremely remind me of Lamp-" And before Giotto could finish his sentence, a bullet _**almost **_brushed his nose. The blonde froze on the spot and looked at the only one who could have shot him this bullet.

This was definitely going to be an interesting month for Primo and Decimo.

* * *

**A.N. :** Okay so, um, maybe a few of you are gonna be like 'Why the hell is she writing this while she already has _**'The Hell Guardian'**_ to update and also _**'Aut Viam inveniam aut faciam' **_to finish?! Well sorry about that but I'm currently already working on the new chapter of The Hell Guardian, and well my other fic is still on hiatus harhar. Don't worry I will try to update by tomorrow the hell guardian.

Anyways I just felt like writing a small fic about Giotto being lost in the present XD. Because a lot of the fics are Tsuna lost in the past, now it's time for Giotto to come (so I can marry him *dodges a tonfa*). So yeah I can't wait to see him freak out when he will see stuff like mobile phones and computers xDDD I just laughed my ass off when I wrote the TV scene because a frozen tv, just… wtf. And also the light part XD . 'God's light' ahlala Giotto you are hilarious~

I don't know but like I guess it's not going to be a fic more than 10 chapters. Let's just see how it will progress. But I was feeling like writing something more 'humor' than something gloomy like the hell guardian xD.

Oh my, and it might be a bit OC but in my head, Giotto is the dame-but-awesome-and-badass-narcissistic-childish type of boss, although he can be extremely cool and badass and all when he wants to. But he's a gentleman though.

And **_*Cazzo_ **= Damn in Italian. Well it technically means 'penis' but that's a bit the equivalent of 'damn!' in Italian haha.

Please R&R! Tell me how I'm doing for this first chapter! Haha :D

Ciaossu~


	2. Chapter 2 - Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR nor its characters.

**Warning:** Might contain SLIIIIGHT Shonen-Ai. But no lemon at all (sorry hehe, maybe in omake if I get enough reviewers/favorites :3).

**A.N. : **This story happens after the Shimon arc (well for the present time).

'_This'_ = Thoughts, "This" = normal speaking, _**"This*"**_ = Italian

* * *

"Yo, Tsuna!" said Yamamoto, as he waved his hand towards the brunette.

"Ohayo, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera, him, bowed in front of the brunette who was going out of his house.

"Good morning Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun," mumbled Tsuna, before yawning and stretching his arms. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other dumbfoundedly and looked back at Tsuna.

"Oi, Tsuna, didn't you sleep well?" asked Yamamoto, patting Tsuna's back. Indeed, Tsuna was extremely pale, his hair was messy, and he had huge bags under his eyes. Since their meeting, the brunette has already yawned four times and can't stop rubbing his eyes. While Yamamoto patted his back, Gokudera, him, took dynamites out and lit them up.

"Jyuudaime! Who dared disturb your sleep?! Let me blow him into pieces!" shouted Gokudera, already ready to blow this person up. This made Tsuna's eyes open completely before waving his hands in front of the bomber.

"G-Gokudera-kun! No! You can't blow this person up!" _'Especially when he's my ancestor!'_ Gokudera looked at his beloved Jyuudaime dumbfoudedly before putting his dynamites only-God-knows where and cross his arms.

"If Jyuudaime says so. But who was it, Jyuudaime? What did he do to disturb your well-deserved peaceful royal sleep?" Tsuna sweat dropped at how the Italian qualified his sleep. Really, the bomber can sometimes exagerate way too much. Tsuna got his thoughts interrupted though as Yamamoto patted his back once again and looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, Tsuna. Who did this to you? You even put your shirt backwards and you put your Monday's uniform." Tsuna's eyes widened and looked at how he was dressed. Indeed, today is Tuesday, but he was dressed with his Monday's uniform. _'Oh crap, Hibari-san is definitely going to bite me to death!_' Tsuna nervously laughed before ruffling his own hair.

"I-I guess that… Oh well, why don't you guys come after school with me? I-I have to introduce you to someone…"

"Haha! Why not? How exciting!" said Yamamoto, while Gokudera had his eyes sparkling.

"R-Really?! Do we really deserve to step in your royal and sacred residence, Jyuudaime?!" Tsuna sighed at his storm guardian's behavior and nodded. '_I guess this can't be helped…'_

Tsuna sighed. How can you not have any bags under your eyes when you technically have your great-great-great-grandfather at home? Especially when he doesn't even know what a lamp is? Especially when he freezes your TV because he got scared? Especially when he kicked your laptop because he got afraid of the little music as you turned your laptop on? Especially when he freaked out as the telephone rang? Especially when he burned your air conditionner with sky flames? Especially when he thought that your lamp was actually God's light? Especially when he threw your waker through your window in the morning? Especially when he gets extremely fascinated by the fridge? Especially when he froze the microwave? Especially when he thought that the washing machine was a monster growling and eating your clothes? Especially when he freaks out as he used the shower in a wrong way and focused all the water on 'hot'? Especially when, in the morning, he couldn't stop whining like a baby as you were about to leave for school and clinged to your bag and your leg so you couldn't leave?

Tsuna couldn't help but wonder how his ancestor managed to live without all of these. But most of all, what mostly put Tsuna in a bad mood was that this person destroyed all the admiration Tsuna had for his ancestor. Until now, he had always had the image of a cool-headed Vongola Primo, always looking badass and cool, flawless, strong, smart, handsome, everything. But this one was… was… nothing more than a crybaby and a freak and an over-narcissistic person.

"Jy-Jyuudaime?" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and mentally shook his head, focusing his mind back on reality.

"A-Ah, sorry Gokudera-kun I was spacing out. What did you say?" Tsuna nervously laughed at this while rubbing the back of his head, not really wanting to reveal Giotto's presence _**yet.**_

"Sorry to disturb you from your deep and philosophical thoughts, Jyuudaime! But we will arrive soon in front of the school and I just wanted to warn you just in case this bastard…"

"Herbivore, you are wearing Monday's uniform. I will bite you to death," said a deep, hoarsely voice. Tsuna's eyes widened and turned his head towards the one and only owner of this voice.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Hiiiiiee! I-I'm sorry I can explain – Hiiie!" Tsuna cried, waving his hands in front of his face, trying to desperately explain the situation while dodging tonfas. And thank god, there were those moments when he was actually glad that Reborn existed.

"Yo, Hibari," said Reborn, as he appeared out of nowhere between the brunette and the prefect. Hibari looked at him and immediately pulled his tonfas away.

"Akambo. What do you want?"

"Dame-Tsuna has actually got something to ask you. Right, Tsuna?" said Reborn with an evil smirk on his face, turning his face towards Tsuna. Caramel orbs widened and something snapped in his head. Oh right, the introductions!

"A-Ano, Hibari-san, c-can you come to my house after school? I-I have to present to all of you someone and-"

"Is he strong?"

"I-I guess…"

"Then I will come, just because the baby asked me to," said Hibari, as he walked away from the crowd towards the school's building. Sighing in relief as Hibari went out of their sight, Tsuna yawned once again and got abruptly interrupted as a strong hand 'patted' his back

"Yo, Sawada! We are not lame to the extreme for once! But why are you extremely wearing the extreme uniform of Monday?" Tsuna sweat dropped at the sudden new intrusion. This morning couldn't get any more… messed up.

"O-Onii-san I…"

"Are we extremely on Monday?!"

"Onii-san! No we're on Tuesday, I was the one who was… extremely… wrong!" Tsuna laughed nervously and slightly glanced at his sempai, wanting to see if the grey-haired one actually understood. Ryohei blinked a few times before raising his fist to the air.

"SAWADA! You are wrong to the extreme!" Tsuna, at that time, felt like he had never met someone as… retarded as Ryohei. Even though he was kind and all, deep inside of him, he still couldn't help but think that his sempai was a bit retarded.

"Y-Yeah… Ah! The bell is ringing! We should get going or Hibari-san will definitely bite us to death!" said Tsuna, as he started to walk away. "Oh yeah and Onii-san, please come after school by mine's, I have to introduce you to someone… really extreme." Sparkles appeared in Ryohei's eyes at these words and Tsuna couldn't help but grin at his sempai's face.

"Alright, Sawada! A man will never break his promise!" said Ryohei as he raised both his fists to the air; and ran towards the school building so fast that Tsuna could have sworn that he saw fire appearing on the ground.

Once in the classroom, Tsuna immediately looked for Chrome to tell her as well about the invitation after school. After contacting Mukuro through telepathy, Chrome told her beloved boss that she will come as well to the 'meeting', but that Mukuro will be hearing and seeing everything.

'_Like it wasn't already the case!_' Tsuna sweat dropped at the thought. He was sure that somehow, now, Mukuro is already watching them.

As the school day passed, Tsuna, Ryohei, Chrome, Yamamoto and Gokudera walked together towards the Sawada residence; while Hibari was jumping roofs to roofs to go to the herbivore's herbivorous house. Tsuna, however, noticed the jumping figure on the roofs as they passed in front of houses. But for the sake of not being bitten to death, the brunette just chose to ignore the prefect.

As they all arrived in front of the house, Tsuna looked at his guardians with a serious face.

"Guys. Just don't ask any questions until I say so, please? And don't get too shocked by who you will encounter." All of them gulped (except for Hibari who only arched an eyebrow) and nodded, before Tsuna grabbed the door handle and slowly open the door. Motioning them to stay still with his hands behind his back, Tsuna slightly glanced at the house and was surprised: the house was oddly quiet and… empty. Eh?

"Ta-Tadaima~ Okaa-san? Lambo? I-Pin? Fuuta? Reborn? Pr-"

"Decimo~~!" While Tsuna sweat dropped at the voice, the others frowned as they didn't recognize the voice, yet which sounded so familiar to them. A blonde man with spiky hair rushed down the stairs and ended up slipping on his slipper and rolling until the end of the stairs, landing in front of Tsuna and his friends. Primo then rubbed his hurt forehead before staring at the brunette and immediately pull him into a tight embrace.

"Decimo~ I was so so so so so bored today, stay with me~!" whined Giotto, as he tugged Tsuna's sleeve. A vein popped out of Tsuna's head and carefully 'kicked' Giotto to the side. The brunette then sighed and turned his head towards his guardians who were still standing at the doorframe, staring and sweatdropping at the sight in front of them.

"Come in, guys, I will explain everything to you once we will be in my room." Tsuna then motioned his guardians to follow him upstairs while dragging Primo by the back of his collarshirt. All of them, except for Hibari, looked at each other and hesitantly stepped in the house.

"Ara, Tsu-kun's friends! Welcome!" Nana suddenly appeared out of nowhere with her apron, cheerfully welcoming the guardians. All of them politely bowed in front of the woman before excusing themselves for intruding and going upstairs.

As they all arrived in Tsuna's bedroom, Gokudera got immediately tackled down on the floor.

"You morron! G! How dare you betray me!" The bomber widened his eyes and looked at the stranger who tackled him down before a vein popped out of his head. After smacking the blonde's head, Gokudera managed to free himself from Giotto and looked at the stranger with confusion.

"Jyuudaime! Who is that intruder?! Shall I blow him up?!" Tsuna sweatdropped before furiously shaking his head and waving his arms in front of him, motioning the storm guardian not to blow his ancestor up.

"N-No! Gokudera-kun please don't!" Tsuna then turned his head towards the others, still standing at the doorframe. "Please have a seat everyone, I will explain everything to you now…"

**Time skip –**

"So yeah, please keep everything for yourselves for Vongola's safety. And also to avoid any time paradox…" added Tsuna, as he finished explaining to his guardians Primo's presence here.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?!" shouted all of the guardians, except Hibari of course, in chorus. All of the eyes then immediately trailed towards the blonde who was standing near Tsuna's desk, touching with curiosity the brunette's PSP. Tsuna immediately panicked and took the PSP away from his ancestor who immediately pouted after that.

"Mou~ Decimo, give it back to me! What kind of weapon is this black shiny thing? Is it some sort of bomb?" asked Primo, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Let me take one to my time!"

"No, Primo. I had to save money for 3 years to get one!" cried Tsuna, as he put the PSP back on his desk. Gokudera then abruptly stood up from the bed he was sitting on, stared at Primo before kneeling and kiss the ground.

"I'm sorry for smacking you, Primo! I will accept any kind of punishment to get your holy apologize!" said Gokudera, hitting his forehead to the ground in front of Primo. Giotto blinked a few times before grinning and putting his hands on his hips.

"Hmmm~ Who are you again?" asked Giotto, with a sing-song voice and an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Gokudera Hayato, Jyuudaime's storm guardian!"

"Then get me 10 of these things~" said Giotto, as he pointed Tsuna's PSP with his finger. All of the guardians' jaws dropped, but Gokudera only bowed and looked at Primo with passion, sparkles appearing in his eyes.

"I will do anything to gain Primo's trust! So I can be Jyuudaime's right-hand man!"

"Fight me," ordered Hibari, as he approached Giotto with his tonfas surrounded by cloud flames. Giotto blinked before widely grinning and putting his gloves on.

"You remind me of Alaude, my cloud guardian. I hope you will be stronger than he is because he starts to bore me," said Giotto, grinning, sky flames appearing on his gloves. Hibari felt somehow insulted and his flames abruptly spread wider and looked more and more imposing.

"STOP!" shouted Tsuna, making everyone stop making a ruckus. Giotto went out of his hyper dying will mode, while Hibari lowered his tonfas. Gokudera, who was about to walk out of the room, froze on the spot, while the other ones stayed still. All of them then looked at Decimo who was in hyper dying will mode. Orange sharp eyes then glared at everyone, making the atmosphere extremely tense for everyone. Even Hibari, who usually doesn't care much, slightly tensed at the herbivore's sudden change of attitude.

"If you don't calm down I will have to freeze you all," threatened Tsuna, as he froze the chair in front of him. Everybody shivered before nervously nodding and calm down. Sighing, Tsuna went out of his hyper dying will mode. "I-I'm sorry guys but…" mumbled Tsuna.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! We are the ones who should apologize!" said Gokudera, patting his beloved boss' shoulder.

"Octopus head is extremely right! Sorry to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei.

"Hahaha, sorry, Tsuna!" added Yamamoto. All the others nodded as well at Tsuna, and the brunette couldn't help but feel touched at his guardians' attention. Giotto, who, until now, was standing behind Tsuna, couldn't help but warmly smile at the sight in front of him and patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"Decimo, you are for sure lucky to have such caring guardians," said Primo, warmly smiling at his descendent. Tsuna looked at his ancestor and couldn't help but slightly finding his ancestor's smile so… stunning. It also surprized him how in one second, Giotto managed to pass from his 'childish' state to an extremely cool and mature one. Maybe Primo wasn't as bad as he thought anyways?

However, Tsuna quickly took this thought out of his head as Hibari's phone suddenly rang, playing Nami-chuu's anthem, making Giotto jump and freak out. Thankfully, Hibari had the reflex to immediately throw a tonfa on the stupid blonde's face, making him knock out.

"Maa Maa, this is for sure going to be fun, haha!" said Yamamoto, cheerfully laughing. '_Yamamoto, still as cheerful as ever, huh?'_

After this, all of the guardians spent the evening at the Sawada residence (except for Hibari who immediately left as Giotto passed out). Although Giotto remained passed out the whole evening, the others just enjoyed having mama's delicious meals together and chatting all together. As the clock showed that it was already 11:00pm, all of them decided to leave the Sawadas to have a rest, plus there was school the next day.

* * *

The next morning, caramel orbs slowly opened and focused on its surrounding. After yawning and stretching his arms wide, Tsuna stumbled back in his bed and contemplated the ceiling before remembering something. '_Crap! School!_' Caramel eyes immediately opened wide and Tsuna jumped out of his bed. Putting his uniform on (after making sure that it was really the Wednesday one), Tsuna eventually stumbled as he put his pants on. After that, Tsuna immediately ran down the stairs, grabbed a toast and ran outside towards school.

The brunette was lucky though to arrive in his classroom two seconds before the bell rang, symbolizing the beginning of a new school day. As the teacher went in the classroom, all of the students stood up and greeted Suudo-Sensei, though Tsuna was still panting hard after his running session.

"Good morning, class, today we- " The door abruptly slammed open, interrupting the teacher. About to yell at the sudden intruder, the teacher though immediately changed his expression as he saw the one standing at the doorframe.

"P-Professor Borin! In what honour are you here?" praised the teacher, as he lowly bowed at the baby wearing a toga. While students whispered to themselves and girls giggled how cute this professor Borin was, Tsuna sweat dropped. After all, Reborn would only appear as professor Borin whenever he wants to trick Tsuna. And this time, his hyper intuition couldn't help but confirm him his hypothesis.

"Hoho. Good morning, professor Suudo. I actually want to introduce to you my Italian nephew who will be in Japan for a while for an exchange."

'_Oh no…'_

"He is a little bit older than you all, but don't mind. It will be an advantage for you all to have him in your class. After all, we've almost got the same DNA," added Reborn, as he glanced at Tsuna with an evil smirk.

'_Don't tell me…'_

"The school's director doesn't mind anyways, I've already talked to him…"

'_Can threatening be considered as talking?!'_

"Please take care of my dame-Nephew, Giotto." And as Reborn said these words, a tall figure stepped in the room, making all the girls swoon and squeal. He was extremely tall compared to the average Japanese student, he had spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, a white skin, and was wearing Namimori-Chuu's uniform. As he arrived in front of the class, he scanned the classroom with his sky blue orbs before smiling and bowing.

"My name is Giotto, Professor Borin's nephew. Please take care of me." And while the girls (except Chrome) all screamed and squealed, the boys were all astonished and jealous by Giotto. Except for Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna of course, who all looked at each other with a questionning look.

* * *

**A.N. :** HEHE! Giotto you such a dame. A PSP is not a bomb :3 . And aww I want Giotto as a transferred student in my class too *_*. Oh my, you will all know why he ended up here and what did he plan with 'Professor Borin' in the next chapter! Hunhun. And sorry if I haven't been able to update The Hell Guardian sooner, but this story is way easier to update than the Hell Guardian. Besides, I'm currently re-reading the whole story so I won't mess up with the story so yeah x). I will try to update during the week though.

So yeah, hehe. Thank you all for the hits, wow immediately 200+ hits in the first day, I'm touched :'). And thank you for all the followers and **Akuma no Bara, Arcobaleno-lover, Fye Chroix, KarinMaaka07, Little yellow dandelion, Seithr-Kairy, SoulNinjas, VividStarRose, alexjjije **and** nanadive **for favoriting :D .

Ciaossu~


	3. Chapter 3 - Chicken Nuggets and PE class

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR nor its characters.

**Warning:** Might contain SLIIIIGHT Shonen-Ai. But no lemon at all (sorry hehe, maybe in omake if I get enough reviewers/favorites :3).

**A.N. : **This story happens after the Shimon arc (well for the present time).

'_This'_ = Thoughts, "This" = normal speaking, _**"This*"**_ = Italian

* * *

After a very, _very_ long morning having class, especially when you have your ancestor sitting next to you, lunchtime finally came. In a few words, Tsuna's morning immediately started with the most unexpected surprise: his ancestor, Giotto, decided to become a student in his class because he was extremely bored at home. And then, 'professor Borin' decided to make him seat next to Tsuna. And then, Tsuna couldn't help but feel depressed as all the girls were staring towards him; but knowing that these eyes were actually focused on his neighbour and not him made him feel depressed (though it was the same case for all the other males in the class). And then, during History class, when the teacher decided to use the projector to show a short film about the Second World War, Giotto freaked out because he is still not used to all of this modern technology. After that, during maths class, it was worse as the teacher asked the students to use the calculator. Giotto got upset at the calculator he was using (that he borrowed from Tsuna) and burned it. Only God knows how he managed to explain this to the class.

As the bell rang to symbolize the beginning of lunchtime, Tsuna, along with his ancestor and his guardians, all went up to the roof to eat their lunch. After sitting and making a circle, they all immediately started to eat their obento except a certain brunette who heavily sighed and stared at his obento. Gokudera, wanting to make sure that his Jyuudaime was doing well, noticed the saddened expression on his beloved boss and got worried.

"Jyuudaime! A-Are you alright? Do you want my obento?" asked Gokudera, as he stretched his arms to give his obento to Tsuna. Tsuna only blinked a few times before shaking his head.

"N-No Gokudera-kun thanks. It's just that…" Tsuna lowered his head before glaring at his ancestor. "Primo, what are you doing here?!" Giotto blinked a few times at the glaring brunette before slightly chuckling and starting to laugh.

"I told you! I was bored at home! There is nothing to do and the Arcobaleno told me that if I went outside, I would freak out by seeing 'metallic boars' and 'gigantic flying metallic eagles'!" All of them sweatdropped as they imagined Giotto freaking out at seeing an airplane and a car.

"But then how did you extremely get there if you didn't see these extreme… err… metallic animals?" asked Ryohei, shoving a chicken nugget in his mouth. He then chewed and stopped as he noticed Primo staring at him. "What's wrong to the extreme, Primo?"

"What was that?" asked Giotto, pointing at Ryohei's mouth. Ryohei stared at him, thinking, before snapping his fingers and showing his obento at Giotto.

"Do you mean these?! These are extreme chicken nuggets!"

"Chicken… Nuggets?"

"Do you want to try one? Take one to the extreme!" said Ryohei, giving a chicken nugget to Giotto. Giotto took it and chewed it before freezing on the spot, making everybody look at him.

"This… This…" Giotto then stood up before drying a teardrop from the corner of his eye. "This is the _**best**_ chicken I've ever eaten in my whole life!" Giotto then put his hands on Ryohei's shoulders and stared at him. "Sun Guardian. Teach me how to do these!" Ryohei then looked at sky blue orbs before putting his hands on Giotto's shoulders as well.

"IS THIS AN EXTREME CHALLENGE?! OF COURSE I WILL TEACH YOU TO THE EXTREME TO COOK EXTREME CHICKEN NUGGETS!" All the others could have sworn they saw fire and sparkles in Ryohei's eyes.

"YEAHH!" shouted Giotto, before both shouted in chorus, until a tonfa passed between both their faces.

"You are being way too noisy, herbivores." A certain cloud guardian suddenly appeared out of nowhere on top of the electrcity pole. All of the eyes then turned to the prefect and the said prefect jumped from the electricity pole to take his tonfa from the ground. He then took his tonfa and aimed them at a certain blonde. "Fight me." Giotto looked at him before widely grinning and putting his gloves, then turning into hyper dying will mode.

"Yeah. Let's go, Cloud Guardian!" And before both of them could attack, a sudden huge shadow darkened the area, making all of them turn their gazes towards the sky. They all sweatdropped as they saw a huge purple and white airship with a huge black octopus floating in the sky, covering the sun.

"Isn't it…"

"Skull's Airship?"

"MOUAHAHHAHAHA! Skull-sama has returned! Ryohei! Hibari! You will all pay for the last time you broke my airship! Now kneel in front of me before Skull-sama…"

"Shut up," growled Hibari, before piercing the airship using a chain coming out of his tonfa. The airship them immediately deviated and started to go down and down towards the hills at the other side of Namimori.

"Hibari! You will pay for this someday!" shouted Skull, as the aircraft slowly went out of the guardians' sight. They all sweatdropped, not really understanding what just happened. Tsuna sighed before rubbing his temples and turning his head behind him, wanting to check if everyone was alright; and saw a knocked out Giotto on the floor, motionless, eyes and mouth still wide opened though.

"Primo!" Tsuna immediately ran towards his ancestor and put his hand on his neck, and sighed in relief to see that he was still alive.

"De-de-de-deci-cimo Wh-What was th-th-th-that h-huge f-f-f-float-t-ting th-th-thing?!" asked Giotto, trembling more than ever, his finger pointing at the sky. They all blinked a few times before laughing wholeheartedly. Even Hibari was grinning. Giotto slowly stopped trembling before regaining his composure and blushing in embarrassement.

"O-Oi! These things didn't exist in my time you know?!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, Primo-san! But it's just that pffffthahaha!" said Yamamoto, holding his stomach before rolling on the floor laughing. Giotto glared at everyone before walking towards a corner, puffing his cheeks, crossing his arms against his chest and sulking. After everybody calmed down, they saw how Giotto was sulking and sweatdropped for the nth time today. Is it really Vongola Primo we're seeing sulking right now?

"Maa, maa, Primo, we are sorry! It's just that…"

"Iwntchcknnggts," mumbled Giotto. No one understood him, even Hibari with his super-ears.

"What did you say, Primo?"

"Iwantchickennuggets," repeated Giotto, though still no one understood him.

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY SAY?"

"I said I WANTED CHICKEN NUGGETS!" shouted Giotto, putting his hands on his hips. All of them sighed and looked at Ryohei. Ryohei looked at his obento, then Primo, then his obento, then Primo, then his obento before sighing in defeat.

"Right, here are extreme chicken nuggets for you, Primo," mumbled Ryohei as he stretched his arms towards Giotto, his obento box in his hands. Giotto's face immediately enlightened before he immediately took the obento box and ate the chicken nuggets faster than light.

"Nee, Primo-san…"

"Whaf if itchh, Defhhimo?" asked Giotto, five chicken nuggets in his mouth.

"How come did you get to school without freaking out? I mean, haven't you seen cars or planes or motorbikes or…"

"Whaff ffhe hellf are ffheshhe?"

"These are modern ways of transportation, Primo-san. Or maybe, haven't you seen those metallic animals?"

"Hoho." Everybody turned their heads behind them to see a smirking Reborn, still wearing his Professor Borin's costume though.

"Akambo."

"Yo, Hibari. Actually, it happened like this…"

_**Flashback : **_

_After Tsuna went out of the house and closed the door, Primo stayed in front of the house's closed door before whining and rolling on the floor._

"_I don't want Decimo to gooo~ I'm sooo bored here without hiiiimmmmm~"_

_Though, he immediately stopped as a certain arcobaleno kicked his face._

"_Dame-Primo. Stop whining. Are you really __**that**__ bored?" asked Reborn, as a smirk appeared on his face. Giotto sobbed while nodding, looking at Reborn with puppy eyes._

"_Arcobaleno, do you know then how to spend time?" asked Giotto. Reborn's smirk grew wider before he nodded, making Giotto more than excited. Reborn then took a bit of bandage out of his fedora and gave it to Primo._

"_Put this to cover your eyes, I will be guiding you towards the place where you will spend most of your time."_

"_Do I really have to cover my eyes?" said Giotto, taking the bandage from Reborn's hands. Reborn nodded while smiling before Giotto started to put his bandage._

"_You will even be able to spend it with Decimo." Giotto then rushed to cover his eyes and quickly covered them with the bandage. Reborn then smirked before telling Leon to transform itself into a two-seats green car outside. He then opened the passenger door and pulled Giotto's hand and motioned the 'blind' boss to sit on the passenger seat._

"_Stay calm and don't ask me your current situation until I uncover your eyes," ordered Reborn, as he closed the door and sat on the driver's seat. Giotto gulped and nodded. "If you happen to uncover your eyes, you will see metallic boars and gigantic flying metallic birds. This is why I didn't ask you first if you wanted to go outside; but I've actually found a way to distract you." Said Reborn, before abruptly starting to drive his Leon-car._

"_U-U-U-UWAAA!"_

"_This is going to be interesting," mumbled Reborn, as he drove through the streets, catching everybody's attention._

_**End of Flashback**_

"REBORN!" cried Tsuna, putting his hands on his hips. "So this… this… this is all your fault!" Reborn only shrugged before glaring at Tsuna, making the brunette stop talking. They all shivered (Except for Hibari, though his eyes slightly narrowed) at Reborn's sudden glare. "HIIIE!"

_**Ding Dong Dang Dong, Ding Dong Dang Dong **__((This is supposed to be the school's bell -_-))_

"A-Ah, lunchtime has already ended?!"

"Yosh! Let's go back to class!" said Yamamoto, as he picked his obento up from the ground. All the others nodded and followed Yamamoto, though Hibari jumped only God knows where and Tsuna was a bit left behind, as he was dragging Giotto who whined, not wanting to go to class.

As they arrived in class, they have immediately started with English. And of course, with his Italian accent and his deep voice, plus a few winks here and there, Giotto made all of the girls nosebleed as he had to present himself in front of the class in English. Then, they had home economics, and who knew that sewmachines would make Giotto freak out, thinking that they are 'torture instruments'.

They have then finished with PE. Observing his ancestor run, Tsuna didn't know how come his ancestor was this_** seductive**_ when he is no more than Dame-Tsuna. Even he couldn't help but blush as Giotto smiled at him, though after that, he earned glares from every girl of Nami-Chuu. Winking now and then, running in slow-motion, letting his hair blonde float in the air, seductively smiling at a few here and there. And of course, Giotto, always seeking for attention, as he ended running, took his tshirt off and ran shirtless, making technically _**all **_of the girls in Nami-Chuu squeal and nosebleed. Tsuna sweatdropped at this, although he couldn't help but stare at his ancestor's well-shaped muscles and abs, and his smooth white flawless skin, and… No no no no no! Tsuna mentally shook his head. '_What was I thinking?!'_

However, a few ambulances had to intervene as Giotto poured some water on his hair and his abs from a bottle of water only God knows where he got it. The sight of water slowly trailing down his chest and his abs under the sun made all the girls squeal and scream even more, and even made a lot of them faint due to a way too important nosebleed.

This made nothing but the boys extremely jealous of the 'mysterious new Italian exchange student'. Although Gokudera and Yamamoto didn't really care at first, Giotto came to them in the middle of his running session and dared them to do the same. Because if not, they would be losers. Not wanting to loose, Gokudera immediately took his shirt off and Yamamoto too, the three of them running as fast as hell around the track, the three of them not wanting to loose. And with this, 98% of the female students fainted.

As the school day ended, all the guardians (excepted Chrome) plus Giotto ended up in the reception room. Indeed, a couple of minutes ago, when Giotto, Yamamoto and Gokudera were still endlessly running, Ryohei joined them in the middle of their 'extreme' challenge. And they didn't only cause a ruckus with all of the girls gathering around them and all of them fainting one by one; but they also ran with so much passion that they ended up messing up with the running field, much to a certain prefect's displeasure. And only God knows why Tsuna ended up in the reception room as well.

"Herbivores, you messed up within the school's property. I will bite you to death," said Hibari, as he aimed his tonfas at the boys. While Tsuna shrieked, Gokudera cursed, Yamamoto obliviously laughed, and Giotto and Ryohei took this as a challenge. As they were about to fight, the door slammed open and revealed a certain baby wearing a toga.

"Akambo," acknowledged Hibari, as he lowered his tonfas.

"Yo again, Hibari. I'm sorry to disrupt your biting session but I need dame-Giotto and dame-Tsuna to follow me now," said Reborn, as he tugged Giotto and Tsuna's sleeves (Yes, Giotto had to put his tshirt back on. Otherwise, nosebleeds wouldn't cease and this annoyed Hibari a lot; because now the floor and the ground is soiled by those annoying herbivorous fangirls' blood). Hibari glared at Reborn who only slightly glared back. "Don't worry, Hibari. I will let you all of these other herbivores to have fun with. And who knows maybe tomorrow I will be in the mood to fight with you." Hibari immediately stopped glaring at the baby and evilly smirked before nodding and waiting for the three to get out of the reception room.

"Re-Reborn-san! As Jyuudaime's right-hand man, I should follow him too and walk him back home!" cried Gokudera. Reborn then glared at Gokudera, making the Italian shiver.

"Gokudera, shut up or I will ask your sister to cook your diner's meal tonight."

"H-Hai, Reborn-san!"

As the door of the reception room closed, Hibari took his tonfas back and aimed them at Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei, grinning.

"Shall we start again, herbivore?"

* * *

"Nee, Reborn, how are we gonna do? I mean, I don't want Primo-san to see cars and freak out," sighed Tsuna, exhausted after this extremely long day. Reborn took out a bandage from his pocket and gave it to Giotto, who immediately put it to cover his eyes. The arcobaleno then took Leon in his hands and ordered him to transform itself into a Leon-car.

"O-Oi Reborn! I didn't know that Leon could transform itself into a Leon-car!" said Tsuna, as he admired the… two-seats car. "N-Nee, Reborn, isn't it… for two?" After shoving Giotto in the car on the passenger seat, Reborn sat on the driver's seat, put his seatbelt on, turned the car on and smirked.

"Who said that you were coming, dame-Tsuna?" said Reborn, before immediately driving away.

"WAAAAAH MAMMAA MIAAA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" cried Giotto, as he suddenly felt the seat he was sitting on slowly attracting his weight more and more.

"REBORN!"

Twenty minutes later, Tsuna finally arrived at home, extremely tired. Especially as Reborn left, throwing his bag _**plus**_ Giotto's bag to Tsuna from the car.

"Tadaima~" mumbled Tsuna, as he took his shoes off and abruptly landing on the woodened floor. Resting his chin on the floor, his arms along his body, his belly against the cold floor, Tsuna slowly let himself fall asleep…

… until a certain cow child and a certain ancestor decided to jump and sit on his back.

"OW!"

"Baka-Tsuna! Play with us!" shouted Lambo, ruffling Tsuna's hair.

"Decimo! Let's play!"

"Mou~" mumbled Tsuna, mentally already crying.

One cow child was annoying enough. But one cow child plus an immature stupid ancestor, this was beyond annoying.

* * *

**A.N.** : GUPYAHAHAHAHAHAHA. UPDATE! Don't kill me for not updating **The Hell Guardian**, I'm still halfway through re-reading it ' ... Because from now on the actions will a bit speed up so yeah.

AND OMGGGGGGG YOU SEXY GIOTTO. Sorry there was such a fangirl moment when GIOTTO WAN SHIRTLESS JDLSAKJKLDJSAKLDS and also THE WATER TRAILING DOWN HIS SEXY BODY *O* ... Oh my oh my. If I was in Nami-Chuu I would be the first one to faint. If only Hibari could also get shirtless... Well I think I would die on the spot XD.

AND LOL CHICKEN NUGGETS. I don't know why I put this scene anyways. I guess I was just craving for some chicken nuggets at that moment lol.

Well we still can't see any REAL evidence of G27 (although ... HEHE). But not YET my beloved fangirls, not yet...

And leon-car. LOL. Just imagine a smart. Well you know how a car 'Smart' branded looks like right? :3 imagine the same one in green with yellow eyes and a ':3' face :D

I know that this fic might be a bit different from my other ones (well especially the hell guardian and first snow) which sound more 'serious', but I just want to write something with a bit more frivolity you know hehe :P Sorry if I might disappoint a few fans but yeah. I'm currently really trying to improve The Hell Guardian by re-reading it so yeap. Please be patient :3

AND OMG so many hits and new followers and omggg I'm so glad :D Thank you all thank you so much :') . Especially **Jazzytiger23, ShyCharm, elizabeth. madrigal. 92, ilovefonalaude, vanillabeast** and **yukichanaru** for favoriting, and **vanillabeast** and **yukichanaru** once again for reviewing :DD *gives pocky*

PLEASE R&R! And you might get a G27 kiss~ :3

Ciaossu~


	4. Chapter 4 - Purikura and eating contest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR nor its characters.

**Warning:** Might contain SLIIIIGHT Shonen-Ai. But no lemon at all (sorry hehe, maybe in omake if I get enough reviewers/favorites :3).

**A.N. : **This story happens after the Shimon arc (well for the present time).

'_This'_ = Thoughts, "This" = normal speaking, _**"This*"**_ = Italian

* * *

Before Tsuna and his guardians could notice it, it was already Thursday. Which means two days to go before the week-end. Which means… Week-end soon. This made nothing but cheer Tsuna up. Finally! Finally some rest! Finally two days of rest and not having to think about anything! Finally two days where he could meet his family and friends without having to worry about school! Finally two day where he could relax!

All of these, only if his ancestor wasn't here. Because since Giotto came, Tsuna barely sleeps 5 hours per night, because of Giotto's snoring. But besides that, when your ancestor freezes or burns anything he finds odd or freaks out whenever you turn the TV on or whenever your phone rings, you might as well take the word 'rest' off your vocabulary. Having to take care of Lambo, Ipin and Fuuta, plus having Reborn 24/7 all the time was already tiring for the brunette. But having a whining ancestor by your side all the time in addition to that?

As Tsuna and Giotto went to school, Tsuna couldn't help but really, really exetremely want to smack his ancestor's head. Because whenever a car or a motorbike passed by, his ancestor would wave his hands at every direction and shout "WITCHCRAAAFTTTT!". This didn't only catch everyone's attention, but it also made them being late at school. How could they actually forget that Giotto had never seen a car before? Maybe it was Reborn's plans anyways, since he woke them up a bit earlier than usual and that, after that, he immediately left for "some business".

However, Tsuna was relieved as he learned that his school was going to be closed for the day, because all of the teachers had a workshop with professor Borin about 'how to educate dame-students'. Oh, so this was Reborn's "some business". They didn't notice though that a certain rain guardian, a storm guardian, a mist guardian and a sun guardian were also there.

"Jyuudaime!" shouted Gokudera, cheerfully, as he ran towards his beloved boss and the blonde and waving his hands. They all could have sworn that he looked like these dogs over excited to see their master after they left for a day, but let's not drift away from the main matter.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Good morning, boss," said Chrome, before shyly glancing at her boss' ancestor.

"YO SAWADA! PRIMO!" shouted cheerfully the sun guardian.

"Good morning everyone," said Tsuna, as he patted a certain over-excited storm guardian's had. "Have you seen this? We won't have class for the day!" The others nodded with a wide grin on their face (except for Chrome who only nodded). "So, what should we do now?"

"I want to visit Namimori," said Giotto, crossing his arms. The others turned at him while Giotto looked at them with puffed cheeks.

"P-Primo-san I don't think that- "

"LET'S GO TO THE EXTREME MALL!"

"Yosh!"

And with this, they all decided to go to Namimori shopping center, an imposing 8-floors mall in the middle of the town. The trip to get there wasn't that peaceful though. Mainly because as they took the bus, Giotto freaked out, thinking that it was a 'giant metallic rhino' that ate them. Then, as they approached downtown, more and more cars appeared, making the blonde freak out even more. And it got worse as they passed in front of a few skyscrapers in Namimori's business center, making Giotto think that these were metallic and glassy mountains.

After finally reaching their destination, they decided to first have some bubble tea. Tsuna ordered a green milk tea strawberry flavored one with lychee jelly for his ancestor; right before the blonde made a one-hour long speech about how revolutionary the drink was. And how delightful it was. Then, as they took the lift to go to the 8th floor, Giotto ended laying on the floor, motionless, his eyes all white and his mouth wide opened. Then, they actually found out that Giotto was carrying with him plenty of golden coins from his time made of real gold. Giotto, kind-hearted, decided to exchange them with money, though he could only exchange six coins since the gold dealer only had a limited amount of money with him. So he gave one coin to each person with a value of 1'900$. Though everyone objected to this, Giotto didn't really care, since he had 'a room full of these at the Vongola HQ back in his time'. So after this, they went to do some shopping, especially for Giotto who, until now, only wears Nami-Chuu's uniform or Tsuna's dad's clothes.

At the clothing store, they all enjoyed advising Giotto to get some clothes. While Gokudera suggested Primo to get skull-designed clothes because it would show off how badass the Vongola are, Yamamoto and Ryohei mainly suggested sportswear such as trainings. Tsuna only suggested clothes in orange, and Giotto actually only picked at the beginning 'classy' clothes. Thankfully Chrome was there to actually suggest 'decent' casual clothes to the blonde. He finally ended up getting out of the clothes shop wearing beige pants with dark brown suspenders, a leather dark brown belt, a white shirt with two buttons unbuttoned, dark brown leather shoes and black nerd glasses. This made all of the girls in the mall nosebleed, though Giotto didn't really care about this.

After this, they all went to an Italian restaurant (Giotto's treat). While Giotto and Tsuna both ordered a 'Spaghetti alle Vongole', Gokudera ordered a Lasagna, Chrome a hawaiian pizza (which consists of a cheese and tomato base with pieces of ham and pineapple) and Yamamoto a risotto. There was also an offer where you could create your own pizza, and this was what Ryohei chose. He ended up with a one-meter radius extreme pizza with a cheese and tomato base, mushrooms, spinach, tuna, salmon, anchovy, shrimps, a whole sliced pineapple, ham, sausages, chicken, five types of cheese, four sliced burger steaks, eggs, pepper and asparagus. (All he did was actually take all the ingredients and put all of them into an extreme pizza.)

They then decided to go and take some pictures at a purikura. The first picture showed Tsuna, Yamamoto, Chrome and Ryohei, though they were hidden by a freaked out Giotto who stood in front of them. The only other one we could actually see was Gokudera, who was obviously pissed at the blonde.

The second picture, made after Tsuna explained to Giotto that the flash used wasn't God's light, was a picture of Tsuna, Chrome, Yamamoto and Giotto, the boys widely grinning while Chrome only slightly smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks, since Tsuna actually had his arms around her shoulders.

The third one was Ryohei and Giotto, both showing off their muscles while grinning (thankfully no one saw them, otherwise that would cause a general nosebleed in the mall).

The fourth one was Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna and Giotto, the four making a V-sign with their hands, while sheepishly grinning at the camera. The fifth one was all of them imitating Hibari's stoic face, though after two seconds they all burst into uncontrollable laughter. The sixth one was all of them making silly faces, though Giotto one was the best one.

And finally, they made a seventh photo where they all were there in the photo, all of them cheerfully smiling. Ryohei had his fist in the air with an extreme face, Chrome was a bit behind with her trident and shyly smiling, Yamamoto made a V-sign with his hands while sheepishly smiling, Gokudera had his arms crossed against his chest and was slightly smirking, while Giotto was in the middle of the photo, cheerfully laughing, and hugging a certain smiling brunette in his arms.

Chrome decided to take the second one, Ryohei the third one, Yamamoto the fourth one, Tsuna the sixth one, and Gokudera the fifth one (though he didn't really want the photo that remained him so much of that 'bastard'). Giotto, him, kept the first and the seventh one.

They then went to a bookstore, mainly because Giotto wanted to see if there were any books mentioning him. And indeed, there were actually lots of biographies about him. Plus, he had ten pages just for him in the book "100 legendary mafia bosses". Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei went to the manga section while Chrome went to the cooking section. She has thought that maybe she should start learning how to cook, especially for Ken, Chikusa and Mukuro-sama.

As Giotto finished purchasing all the books that were talking about him, they all decided to stop by Yamamoto's to have some sushi (again, Giotto's treat, although Yamamoto didn't really want to make him pay). On their way to the restaurant, in the bus, although the blonde was at first hesitant, it seemed like he started to get used to modern life, much to everyone's relief (especially Tsuna) and stayed a bit calmer than usual during the trip. During the trip in the bus, he even started to take interest in buildings.

"Nee, Decimo, what's that building?"

"It's supposed to be a company's building. But it's actually the CEDEF's HQ here in Japan," answered Tsuna. Giotto looked at him dumbfoundedly before chuckling and laughing.

"Pfffft, do you mean that Alaude managed to make the CEDEF something _**that **_important?!" Tsuna looked at him for a while before hesitantly nodding.

"E-Eto… My dad works for the CEDEF so…" Tsuna stopped as he felt a large warm hand patting and gently caressing his hair.

"I was sure that Alaude would do something that great. And I believe that your cloud guardian is as awesome as Alaude is," said Giotto, as he beamed to Tsuna. "You have good guardians with you, you will definitely make a successful boss, Decimo." The brunette couldn't help but blush at the angelic smile and also… the way his ancestor touched him _((NOT IN A PERV WAY!)) _made him feel extremely comfortable, as if some warmth attracted him towards his ancestor. As if they were meant to meet each other. Tsuna beamed back at Giotto before both laughed to each other as the sun was slowly setting outside.

As they arrived at Yamamoto's restaurant, they even closed the shop for the night for their special guest. Especially as Giotto gave to Yamamoto's father a golden coin, he even said that he could close for them for a whole month.

That night, Giotto decided that he would try **every single** kind of sushi. He therefore organized a sort of competition between all of them to eat as much sushi as they could. And the winner would win one month of lunchboxes of sushis made by Yamamoto's father (and paid by Tsuna's ancestor).

Though the winner was actually Giotto who ate one tsunamaki more than Hibari. Yes, in the middle of the feast, Hibari joined them, though no one actually knew that a certain fedora-hated baby was actually behind all of this. Giotto then challenged Hibari to be his main opponent. Hibari at first refused, but Giotto then said that Hibari would be a chicken coward. And this was enough to make the raven change his mind; and only Kami-sama knows how large their stomaches are. Giotto ate at least fifty-two plates of makis with four makis in each plate and thirty-ish plates of sashimi. Hibari as well, just that he couldn't finish his last plate. Though after this, both ran towards the toilets, leaving behind them a crowd laughing wholeheartedly.

"Haha! I've never thought that it was possible for someone to eat that much!" said Yamamoto, carressing his full belly with one hand, while the other one scratched the back of his head. Tsuna nervously nodded, still shocked by all the empty plates stacked one over another.

"As expected of Primo!" said Gokudera, sparkles shining in his eyes. All of them sweatdropped until an extremely loud burp interrupted all of their thoughts. All of the heads quickly turned towards the only one who could have done this…

"EXTREEEEEEMELY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUULL!" shouted Ryohei, raising both his fists to the air.

"A burp contest?! A BURP CONTEST?!" All of the heads now turned towards the door leading to the restrooms. Oh no. There stood an over-excited blonde ancestor, grinning like a child. "Sun Guardian! Let's do a burp contest!"

"CHALLENGE TO THE EXTREME EXTREMELY TAKEN!" As Ryohei said this, Giotto glanced at Yamamoto's father, making Tsuyoshi rush towards the kitchen before immediately coming back with two large 2L bottles of coca cola. He then put one bottle in front of each of them and turned his body to get them some glasses. However, before Tsuyoshi could even come back with the glasses, both of them have already emptied half of the bottle.

**BUUUUUUUUURPPP!** All of them sweatdropped as they saw the sun guadian smirking, extremely proud of his burp. Just how old are these two again?!

**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPPPPP !** Though, Giotto's burp was way louder, making the ground shaking and a few glasses break into pieces. Everyone (yes, even Hibari) looked at the proud Vongola boss with disbelief, all of them having their jaws hanging, their forehead sweatdropping. Giotto put his hands on his hips and grinned wider.

"HAHA! I'M THE WINNER!" Now, all of them were questionning themselves, whether this man was actually the same age as Lambo. No, if he was _**younger**_ than Lambo. And an other question ran through their minds: JUST HOW LARGE IS HIS STOMACH?! "Oh, by the way, what was that black-ish awesome drink? I should also get some of that to get it for my era!" Everyone sweatdropped at how oblivious Primo was. What if it was some kind of poison and he drank it just for the sake of winning a burping contest?! Thankfully it was just some coca-cola. Else…

After this, Lambo also came out of nowhere and challenged Giotto to a chocolate-eating contest. Of course, Giotto won, once again making everyone question themselves whether he was actuall human or not. Then, Hibari wanted to take a revenge. But this time, it was a contest of eating soba noodles. Again, Giotto won. Then, Giotto challenged Chrome to a onigiri-eating contest, though it wasn't difficult for Giotto to win. Yamamoto then challenged the blonde to a rice-cracker eating contest, though the rain guardian lost. Gokudera then challenged the Italian to a red bean ice cream eating contest, though Gokudera lost. Which leaves only one still in a normal state left.

Indeed, all of them were now laying on the ground, their stomaches more than full. Even Hibari had a soba noodle coming out of his nose. Yamamoto had crumbs of rice cracker everywhere around him. Gokudera had a pot of melting ice cream resting on his tummy. Lambo had chocolate boxes everywhere surrounding him, chocolate all over his face. Chrome couldn't even move anymore, since with four onigiris she was already beyond full.

Which leaves Tsuna and Tsuyoshi being the two 'normal' left, though Tsuyoshi was cleaning the dishes.

"Decimooo~ Don't you want to have a contest with me~ ?" Tsuna's eyes narrowed, still unbelieving that his ancestor could still eat that much. Tsuna furiously shook his head before cleaning a little bit the crumbs around Yamamoto and take the ice cream pot off Gokudera's tummy. Primo looked at him with his puppy eyes, though it didn't work. He finally surrendered and sighed before helping Tsuna and Tsuyoshi cleaning out.

"Decimo, it's good to see you caring for your guardians," said Primo, patting Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna slightly blushed at the compliment and muttered a 'thanks' before putting the last garbages away.

Both of them then bowed in front of Tsuyoshi to thank him and to apologize for emptying his stock of food, though it really didn't bother Tsuyoshi. Then, both put their gloves and went into Hyper Dying Will Mode to fly Decimo's guardians to their respective homes. Because transporting snoring full guardians in the middle of Namimori would be extremely embarrassing and painful. Who knew that they were actually quite heavy?!

While Giotto carried Chrome, Ryohei and Lambo, Tsuna carried Gokudera and Hibari. Yamamoto stayed at his, of course. They first went to Hibari's mansion, and both dropped their jaws as they saw how huge Hibari's mansion was. It was a traditional Japanese imposing mansion. And thankfully, it was quite far from Namimori, so they could land without being seen by anyone and carry Hibari home. Once they rang the mansion's bell, a butler immediately came to greet them and immediately took care of the snoring skylark before thanking them for taking care of him.

Then, they went to Kokuyo Land to drop Chrome off. As they arrived, Ken and Chikusa immediately took care of Chrome. Though it was more Chikusa who carried Chrome, while Ken was muttering how stupid Chrome was. Tsuna and Giotto looked at each other before grinning, both knowing that this was Ken's way of saying that he was worried.

Then, they dropped Ryohei at the Sasagawa residence and Kyoko took care of her onii-chan before bowing in front of the two and thanking them. They finally then dropped Gokudera off at his appartment before they came back home.

As the two put Lambo in his bedroom, they rushed towards Tsuna's bedroom and both sank down on Tsuna's bed. Both stayed still, too tired to think about anything or to move, not even bothering turning the lights on. After a couple of minutes, Giotto snapped back into reality again and realized that he was currently laying on his great-great-great-grandson's bed. The blonde widened his eyes and turned his head towards the brunette, panicking, afraid that he was going to get yelled at soon.

Though it never happened. Sky blue eyes instantly softened at the sight right in front of them. The brunette had his eyelids shut, his lips slightly parted to let air come in and out. His breath was even and slow, and he had his left cheek resting on both his hands. His slightly turned body actually put Tsuna in an extremely close position to the blonde, and thank god he was sleeping. Else, the brunette would have seen Giotto's blush.

Moonlight slightly enlightened Tsuna's pale cheek, which made Giotto unconsciously stroke the younger one's soft skin. It was so warm and so soft that Giotto ended up stroking Tsuna's cheek for a couple of minutes before slowly falling asleep as well.

And unconsciously, without anyone noticing, Tsuna approached himself towards his ancestor to snuggle against the older one's appealing warmth. And as if his body was controled by fate, Giotto unconsciously interlaced his fingers with Tsuna's.

And both spent the whole night like this, both seeking for each other's warmth and comfort.

* * *

**A.N. :** AHHH GIOTTO WITH A WHITE SHIRT, BEIGE PANTS AND SUSPENDERS *_* . And I actually made them imitating Hibari's face for one of their purikura's photos simply because I had no other idea left -.- . And heheheh Giotto you have such an extreme stomach, and LOL the burping contest. And the soba noodle coming out of Hibari's nose XD This actually came from Crayon Shinchan, Shinchan and his parents ate so much noodles that there were noodles ocming out of their noses XD.

AND I KNOW I'm still not updating** The Hell Guardian**. But yesterday I was almost finished beta-ing this story BUUUUT I forgot to save and I was so sleepy I turned my laptop off without saving or anything. And there were like 6 chapters beta-ed unsaved. fml. Now I have to re-beta them. FMLFMLFMLFMLFML.

And I don't know if you guys know this anime, 'Anohana' (though the real name is way longer but you can look for it by simply typing anohana on google). I know it's completely off-topic but it made me CRY TO THE EXTREME! Really if you guys are looking for a GOOD anime with a GOOD AND BEAUTIFUL AND TOUCHING STORY, do watch this. It's only 11 episodes long, yet it's so intense and oh my.

Anyways héhé. Thank you so much for the hits and reviews and all the followers and the favorites :) I love you so much. Especially **scratchchart123** and **Mirangel21** for favoriting, and **yukichanaru** for reviewing 8D

Please R&R and mini-mosca will give you freshly baked cookies :)

Ciaossu~


	5. Chapter 5 - Call me maybe on Friday?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR nor its characters.

**Warning:** Might contain SLIIIIGHT Shonen-Ai. But no lemon at all (sorry hehe, maybe in omake if I get enough reviewers/favorites :3).

**A.N. : **This story happens after the Shimon arc (well for the present time).

'_This'_ = Thoughts, "This" = normal speaking, _**"This*"**_ = Italian

* * *

Friday. Finally. Finally Friday. This was the first thing that came up Tsuna's mind as he woke up, before even opening his eyes. Thank God. Thank God it's Friday. Though he didn't know why, but he kept his eyes shut. At that right moment, Tsuna was feeling extremely lazy, extremely comfortable in his bed, warmly laying under his covers, hugging a source of warmth with hands around his waist…

Wait. Hands?

Caramel orbs hesitantly opened and as his orbs focused on the sight before him, his eyes immediately snapped open, realizing whose hands were these. Blushing madly and mentally 'eek'-ing, he didn't know how and why his **ancestor **was on **his** bed, sleeping, snoring, drooling, but most of all, his arms around his **waist**?!

"Wake up you two dame-students," said a high-pitched voice, before something hit hard both spiky-haired heads, causing both of them to fall from the bed, being sent off the mattress like cricket balls by a giant green hammer.

"Itetetetete…" whined Tsuna, as he rubbed the hit spot on his head. He then furiously turned his head towards the top of his bed, deadly glaring at a certain smirking baby. "REBORN!" Reborn's grin widened but quickly faded away as onyx eyes glistened on the blonde ancestor. Tsuna blinked, not understanding the arcobaleno's reaction, before turning his head back towards where the blonde was 'standing'. Oh.

Giotto was still laying on the floor, still having his eyes shut, drooling, snoring, his face wearing a silly expression one, mumbling 'five more minutes~' .

Poor of him, Tsuna thought.

After being threatened by a few bullets, Tsuna got ready in less than 5 minutes, though his uniform wasn't well set. Reborn though let it be, as he knew that Hibari was going to bite him to death for coming like that to school. Anyways, Tsuna then quickly got to the kitchen to quickly swallow his breakfast before putting his shoes on. As he opened the door, he was cheerfully greeted by his rain and storm guardian, much to his pleasure.

"Ohayo, Jyuudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"grinned Yamamoto, waving at the brunette. Tsuna closed the door behind them and ran towards them, smiling brightly at his two best friends.

"Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"Tsuna, isn't Primo-san coming with us?"

"Eh… No I guess we have to go straight away, he will join us, don't worry Yamamoto." Tsuna sweatdropped as he thought of the tortures the blonde would have to endure with that evil spartan baby tutor. "Let's go," said Tsuna, dragging both his friends away from his house's gates. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other dumbfoundedly and decided to shrug it off.

After being bitten to death with Hibari's infamous tonfas because he messily put his uniform, Tsuna finally arrived in his classroom. Throwing his messenger bag on the table, the brunette immediately sat down and rested his head on his bag, before slowly falling asleep again…

Until Namimori-Chuu's anthem started to play on the school's speakers, meaning that there was an official announcement from either the school's head, either the discipline committee. Though his hyper intuition told him that it was more the group of delinquents who was going to talk and not the school's head. As the anthem finished playing, all of the students tensed, waiting for the announcement. Usually, if the discipline committee was using this to communicate something, it would be to call for someone. And this someone is most likely going to get bitten to death by Hibari-san. Every student silently prayed that their name wouldn't be called, and those five seconds of silence were the longest ones for everybody, until an adult male voice finaly broke the silence.

"_It's FRIDAY! FRIDAY!"_ All of the students, surprized by what the voice was singing through the speakers, looked at each other before the voice continued. _"GONNA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!"_

"Jyuudaime, isn't it…"

"_Everybody's looking forward to the WEEK-END!"_

"…Primo-san's voice?" continued Yamamoto. The Rain and Storm guardians looked at each other as they saw their beloved boss sweatdropping and spreading a sinister aura around him.

"_WEEK-END! FRIDAY! FRIDAY!"_

"Jy-Jyuudaime?" Gokudera tensed as the sinister aura around his boss quickly became a murderous one. Yamamoto had cold sweat appearing on his forehead where his eyebrows were frowning. Tsuna was usually a gentle one who would avoid violence at any price. But whenever he was carrying such a murderous aura…

Gokudera and Yamamoto jumped and trembled as their boss abruptly stood up and slammed his palms against the wooden desk. All of the students in the class 2-A jumped as well from their chairs and nervously turned their heads towards the used-to-be-dame-Tsuna. Though his brown bangs were hiding his eyes, everyone could see, or more feel how pissed Tsuna was. And even though they don't know the mafia-boss-ish side of dame-Tsuna, the murderous aura he was spreading around him was enough to intimidate everyone.

Even Hibari tensed as he felt from the reception room the murderous aura the omnivore was spreading, though he would never_**, ever**_ admit it. The prefect sighed and rubbed his temples before glaring at the other omnivore and the carnivore standing in front of him.

"Omnivore, baby, I will only let you use the school's speakers once. Just because it was you, baby. Next time you provoke such disorder, I will bite you two to death." Reborn smirked at Hibari's words, quite understanding what he actually meant.

"Oh, is it that you are afraid of my dame-student's aura, Hibari?" Earning a fierce glare from the raven, Reborn's smirk grew wider as he felt the murderous aura spreading even wider.

After fiercely kicking the table in front of him, Tsuna rose his head and deadly glared at the whole class, everyone freezing on the spot, all of them wanting to pee in their pants and run away, crying for their mama. Who knew that dame-Tsuna could actually be_** that **_scary?! As Tsuna stepped forward, Yamamoto and Gokudera went to two opposite sides, letting a huge gap between them to let the angry boss pass. Though Gokudera was about to run after his boss after the said boss passed next to him and ignoring him, Yamamoto grabbed the silverette's shoulders. Not really understanding Yamamoto's reaction at first, Gokudera then immediatealy changed his mind as Tsuna took his gloves out of his pockets.

All of the students now looked at Tsuna with confused looks. Why was he carrying woolen gloves when it was that hot? In a fraction of a second, Tsuna slightly turned his head towards his two guardians, just enough to glare at them and ordering them with a deep voice: "Yamamoto. Gokudera-kun. Prevent the class from seeing me from now."

This made nothing but all the girls in the class swoon and blush. Who knew that dame-Tsuna could be that cool?! Yamamoto and Gokudera first didn't understand their boss' words, until the brunette took a white box out of his other pocket. Oh no…

"ALL OF YOU! PUT YOUR HEADS UNDER THE TABLE!" shouted Gokudera, as he lowered students' heads under their table. Those who didn't get tackled down by Gokudera immediately followed the flow, and as they all were under the table, Tsuna swallowed two pills from his pocket and went to hyper dying will mode. A flame appearing on his forehead and his eyes becoming orange-ish, Tsuna then made his way to the reception room, still carrying an extremely murderous aura around him.

Once arrived in front of the room, Tsuna kicked the door and saw the prefect on the couch with Reborn and a blonde happily singing 'Call me Maybe' on the speaker.

"Primo-san. Put that microphone _**down.**_" Giotto stopped singing and turned his head towards Tsuna and grinned.

"D'aww, Decimo~ Please I haven't finished my song yet~"

"Then you will finish it in heaven," said Tsuna, before running towards Giotto and smack him on the head. Giotto then whined and went to hyper dying will mode as well before the two jumped out of the window and continued their battle in the air, flying, decorating the sky with their orange sky flame. Just before that, Gokudera and Yamamoto both managed to close all the curtains in the school to prevent anyone seeing the battle, though both also prefered not seeing it, as it would be way too powerful for them.

"Oi, Hibari, which one?"

"The omnivore would surely win."

"Which one?"

"…"

"If Dame-Tsuna wins, I will let you fight me next Sunday."

"Deal."

Though at the end of the day, both ended up ex-aequo and both ended up being sent to the hospital.

Hibari got them separate rooms in the hospital, though Reborn first objected. Reborn said that it would be entertaining to have the two in the same room, but Hibari didn't want them to disrupt peace in the hospital, so they both ended up being in separate rooms but with a connecting door.

Tsuna spend one hour doing nothing, just going through the TV channels, but whined as they all were uninteresting. The only channel he found interesting was the channel n.27 which broadcasted the newest psycho-pass episode, but as it ended, Tsuna turned the TV off and whined.

"Mehh~ I was supposed to enjoy my Friday night properly and here I am in the hospital. Stupid Primo-san," muttered Tsuna. "Speaking of which, I wonder how he is doing…" Tsuna then grabbed his crutches which were next to his bed and walked to the connecting door. After knocking a few times, Tsuna shyly opened the door and saw…

Giotto was on his bed, sobbing, hugging Natsu, the room was dim and there was a tissue box next to him with used tissues scattered everywhere. The only source of light being the TV, a vein popped out of Tsuna's head and he immediately turned the lights on.

"Mou~ D-D-Deci-Decimo~ M-Mufa-Mufasa… Mufasa died…" whined Giotto, hugging Natsu tighter and wiping some tears off his face.

"Mufasa?"

"S-Si-Simba's father…" cried Giotto, before bursting into tears while Natsu tried to comfort him by purring. Tsuna sweatdropped and sighed loudly.

"Anyways, Primo-san you should _**not**_ watch the TV with the lights off! You will end up getting glasses!" Giotto shyly glanced at Decimo behind Natsu and sobbed once again. This triggered an evil idea into Tsuna's mind, making him smirk wide.

"D-Decimo? W-Why are you smirking?"

"Here!" said Tsuna, cheerfully, tossing a DVD box into Giotto's hands. Though the DVD box appeared out of nowhere in Tsuna's hands, Giotto accepted it and read the title.

"Ti…ta…nic?"

"It's a good film, trust me! It will boost your mood!"

"Re-Really?" Tsuna nh-ed with a wide smile on his face and nodded. "Thank you so much Decimo! You are so caring!" said Giotto, hugging Tsuna from his bed. Tsuna almost made his crutches fall to the ground and as Giotto finished hugging the brunette, Tsuna coughed a few times and left. After the connecting door closed, Giotto gave the DVD box to Natsu and smiled at him.

"Natsu, put this DVD on for me, ne?"

"Gao!"

Three hours later, Tsuna came back into Giotto's room and found literally six empty tissue boxes with white tissues everywhere and Giotto still crying like a baby.

"DECIMOOO~ J-J-Jack diiiiied~ WHYYYYY?!" whined Giotto, now rubbing his tears off his face using Natsu's fur, as he used all the tissues he had. Natsu slightly growled at this but let the blonde do it as he cared for him. Tsuna looked at Natsu apologetically and grabbed the little lion away from Giotto's face.

"Don't rub your snot and your tears on Natsu!"

"Gao!"

"B-B-B-But~"

"Ciaossu," said a high pitched voice, appearing out of nowhere. Tsuna and Giotto both turned their heads towards the window where a small silhouette stood.

"Re-Reborn!" both said in chorus.

"You two shall watch this," said Reborn, throwing two DVD boxes towards Giotto and Tsuna. Both clumsily caught them and read the titles.

"Ano Hana p.1"

"Ano Hana p.2"

"It's an anime, there are 11 episodes that's why there are two DVDs. Watch it or I will call Hibari to bite you two to death," said Reborn, smirking evilly. Giotto and Tsuna gulped and the blonde immediately gave the first part to Natsu so that he could set it.

After leaving the two for four hours, Reborn came back though it was already extremely late in the evening. He smirked as he couldn't even see the ground anymore, completely covered by tissues.

"REBORN! Why did you make us watch this?! This is… This… This anime is just…"

"SOO SAAAAAAD~"whined Giotto, before both burst into tears once again.

If this made them cry, what Reborn has planned for them for the week-end will for sure be extremely interesting.

* * *

**A.N. :** YAY UPDATE. Lol I've actually finished writing the chapter yesterday night but I was feeling way too sleepy to post it on FF. And now well yay update!

If you don't know what Ano Hana is, it's an anime with only 11 episodes. You guys should watch it, tough as I am I couldn't stop crying when I watched it TT. And following **Belletiger BT**'s request, I made Giotto watch Lion King :3 So yeah as you can see, you can make requests! I will try my best to fit all the requests in the plot in the following chapters since I love my readers and yeah :3

Tsuna is so evil XD But Reborn even more XD. So what is he planning for these two for the week-end? :D I'm planning on making Giotto dance... something! HARHAR you may have a guess, ô beloved readers.

I love you all. I didn't think that this would have so much success XD I only wrote it because I was bored at first but wao :D I love you all! Especially **ShinobiShinigami58, Z3R0S3V3N, Kirei Nagame, Phantom Player** and **Daffodil Moon** for favoriting, and **vanillabeast, yukichanaru, Z3R0S3V3N, guest** and **Butterfree** for reviewing :DDDD Butterfree, sorry for making you nosebleed xD And daw thank you so much for all the compliments :'3 I love you. Make a request and I will immediately put it in the next chapter. Like immediately, since you basically made my day when you wrote all the AWESOME reviews :3 But I love you all too! Even silent readers! :D I'm just saying that I would love you even more if you reviewed TEEHE.

And sorry if this chapter actually sucks, I was out of inspiration -.- .

Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year :DDDD

Ciaossu~


End file.
